Engine control systems employ electronic throttle control (ETC) systems that relate commanded throttle position and airflow, which improve driving performance and stable idle speed. The ETC systems, however, do not adapt to airflow variation due to throttle body deposits, throttle sensor variation, mass airflow meter variation, and manufacturing tolerances.
Throttle body deposits commonly occur in internal combustion engines during operation. Understanding and compensating for throttle body deposits is challenging. Statistical build variations in the ETC system components can alter the relationship between throttle position and airflow.